The Population Studies and Training Center at Brown University (PSTC) was established in 1965 to administer grants awarded for research and training in demography and to provide logistic support to staff and students for research as well as for pre- and post-doctoral training. On this basis, a strong population center developed with great strengths in migration- related research and predoctoral training, based primarily in sociology. Over time, the PSTC evolved into an outstanding training institution, but only recently has its strong research base achieved a comparable level of research excellence. This has occurred as a result of the development of strong research portfolios among Brown's social demographers and the arrival of strong teams of demographically-oriented researchers in economics and public health. This proposal is designed to recognize this achievement and to build upon it by establishing: (1) a work-station based core of computing and statistical analysis built around a local area network based on the newly introduced IBM RISC System 6000 POWERservers, which provide tremendous computational power per dollar and fit well into the existing computing system at Brown; (2) a modern, computer-based demography library that serves research needs as powerfully as it has training needs; and (3) an Administration and Editorial Services Corp to support and disseminate the demographic research of the PSTC.